The present invention relates generally to photometric information systems and methods of providing photometric calculations based on data input from a user. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods of providing photometric calculations for recommending lighting fixtures.
In the lighting industry, people having different levels of technical knowledge need to determine how many fixtures should be used in a particular area in order to provide efficient lighting that meets acceptable lighting standards. Such people include engineers, contractors, distributors and even sales representatives. The number and type of fixtures needs to be determined for new construction, as well as for areas that are to be renovated, upgraded or remodeled.
In the past, a person would manually perform the necessary calculations to meet the acceptable standards set out by the Illumination Engineering Society of North America (xe2x80x9cIESxe2x80x9d). Alternatively, the person may contact a lighting manufacturer and request assistance in determining the number of fixtures needed. Generally, information ranging from the type of area (e.g. manufacturing facility or office environment), the dimensions of the area, the reflectances of the area and the illumination necessary must be considered in this process. Such a task is time consuming. Moreover, errors often occur when calculations are performed manually.
Some software packages are available for conducting limited assisted photometric calculations. Such software packages typically will calculate the number of fixtures needed to illuminate a given type of area given the type of fixture chosen and the size of the area. These packages typically use the parameters specified by IES and are available from lighting manufactures and/or distributors. However, use of the packages requires some knowledge of the use of IES calculations.
Also typically, a manufacturer may obtain information from a customer via telephone or fax machine in order to conduct such calculations on behalf of the requesting party, and then the manufacturer provides the results of the calculations to the requesting party. In such a situation, the manufacturer employs technically competent people to perform the calculations for the customer. Once the employees perform the calculations, the manufacturer calls or faxes the answer back to the customer. However, efficiency problems arise when the manufacturer receives an abundance of phone calls which results in a very slow turn around time. This time lag may even be exaggerated in instances where the customer did not provide all the necessary data at the start requiring the manufacturer to contact the customer to obtain the additional information prior to performing the calculations. The manufacturer then performs the calculations and calls the customer back with the answer. Problems exist when delays occur in the turn-around time. For example, customer satisfaction is diminished. In such a case, a contractor may miss anopportunity to quote a new job because he did not receive the calculated information in a timely fashion. As a result, the manufacturer loses a potential sale.
Typically, manufacturers dedicate customer services that are open only approximately 40 hours per week during standard business hours. Thus, making it difficult for customers in need of the calculated information after hours or on the weekends to obtain the necessary information.
Another problem arises for the manufacturer in maintaining a customer service department with the requisite qualifications to calculate such data for the customer. Such a customer service department is expensive to maintain especially as the volume of sales calls grows.
The computation of data to determine the number of fixtures necessary for a particular area has been covered in several editions of IES Lighting Handbooks. See, for example, Mark S. Rea, Lighting Handbook. Reference and Application, 8th edition, published by the Illumination Engineering Society of North America, New York, incorporated herein by reference.
An object of the invention is to provide a system and method of providing calculations through a computer program that directly interfaces with the customer for lighting applications. A further object is to provide a system and method of providing calculations that is available to the customer 24 hours a day and 7 days a week. Yet another object is to provide photometric calculation information promptly thus reducing a lag time between the customer phone call and the resultant recommended lighting. A further object is to provide a system that could be accessed via the Internet.
To these ends, the invention provides an interactive data processing system that prompts the user to input certain information, provides calculations for the user, and gives a resultant recommendation for the number and type of fixtures needed in a particular application.
In an embodiment the invention provides a method of providing photometric calculations for lighting applications by providing an interactive system on a server via which a client can remotely submit data used in photometric calculations in which the system has one or more interrogative interfaces; requesting the data from the client via the interrogative interfaces when the client accesses the system; receiving the data from the client; performing photometric calculations using the data; and delivering the results of the calculations to the client.
In an embodiment, the method includes providing an option for the user to backup one level in the system.
In an embodiment, the method includes providing default values as an option for selection by the user.
In an embodiment, the method includes repeating the step of requesting the data from the client when the client improperly enters the data.
In an embodiment, the method includes delivering the results verbally.
In an embodiment, the method includes delivering the results via facsimile.
In an embodiment, the method includes delivering the results both verbally and via facsimile.
In an embodiment, the method includes recommending a lighting fixture for the lighting application based on the data received from the client.
In an embodiment, the method includes assigning a personal identification number to the client.
In an embodiment of the present invention a system is provided for performing photometric calculations including a server; a network via which the server can communicate with a client, wherein the server is programmed to present the client with a series of interrogative interfaces via which the client submits data relevant to photometric calculations, to perform photometric calculations based on the submitted data, and to deliver the results of the photometric calculations to the client via the network.
In an embodiment, the network is a telephone network.
In an embodiment, the network is a computer network.
In an embodiment, the results are delivered in realtime.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide a computer system and method of providing calculations for users of different backgrounds in technology and assist the user in determining the recommended number of fixtures needed per area.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide calculations of data for a customer 24 hours a day and 7 days a week.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a computer system and method of providing calculations via the telephone or Internet.
These and other features and advantages of such a computer system and method for providing calculations are described herein in the following detail description of the presently preferred embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.